


imagining you all day as I wait

by zyximb



Series: ❄ winter collection 2018 ❄ [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, sehun is awkward lmao, yixing is a cutie pie !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun likes the color red. This is mostly because Yixing looks good in red. And Sehun likes Yixing.





	imagining you all day as I wait

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt, [“strangers waiting at the bus stop when it’s snowing and one shares their scarf with the other one” au ](http://chibistarlyte.tumblr.com/post/105926165836)
> 
> also this is lowkey a sequel to [vision in red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676514) (the sexing fic i wrote for valentines day) 
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes !

Sehun likes the color red. This is mostly because Yixing looks good in red. And Sehun likes Yixing. 

Today Yixing’s wearing an off white knit sweater and the pair of blue jeans he always wears. A thick crimson red scarf is wrapped around his neck, contrasting beautifully against the white snow that surrounds them. He’s focused on his phone as he bobs his head along to the music playing through his earbuds. Sehun steals several glances at the other, smiling when he notices the tangled mess that is Yixing’s earbuds. He’s always had a habit of never detangling them, Sehun notices. 

It’s Friday morning, which means they’re both waiting for the bus. Sehun has a ten o’clock shift at the petstore with Jongin and Yixing has an eleven o’clock shift at the bookstore across from them. Not that Sehun memorized the other’s schedule or anything. Well, not on purpose that is. 

Sehun looks forward to this day every week. Ever since his schedule got switched around he only gets to see Yixing once a week instead of the three days like he used to. Jongin got an earful from him about how their boss was trying to ruin his life. 

Sehun pretends to be busy with his own phone before trying to sneak another look at the other. He nearly drops his phone when Yixing turns to look at him, catching him in his act. The shorter smiles sweetly and takes out one earbud. “Hi, Sehun,” he says. His voice comes out as a small giggle and Sehun thinks his heart is going to burst out from his chest. 

Sehun fumbles nervously with his phone before opting to shove both of his hands in his pocket before Yixing can notice. “H-Hi.” 

“Look, it’s snowing!” As if on cue, a speck of snow falls onto the shorter’s cheeks. He looks ecstatic, like a child seeing snow fall for the first time. He’s smiling up at the sky, watching as snowflakes descend and urges the taller to do the same. But Sehun doesn’t look up. Instead he keeps his gaze on Yixing’s smiling face. He swears the shorter’s smile is warm enough to melt the snow around them. 

“Aren’t you cold, Sehun?” 

Sehun shakes his head, opens his mouth to say no but he doesn’t get a chance to because Yixing’s stepping closer to share his scarf with him. The taller freezes as Yixing stands next to him with their shoulders touching and wraps the long scarf around both of their necks. Sehun’s heart is thumping so hard in his chest from the proximity he hopes the other can’t hear it. 

“Don’t want you catching a cold now. Who will take care of all those animals in the shop?” Yixing chirps. 

Sehun mumbles a quiet “thank you,” feeling his cheeks redden.  “Are-Are you coming into the shop today so say hi to the puppies?” 

Yixing lightly laughs, allowing his dimple to show. Sehun thinks he looks cutest like this. “Don’t I always?” 

“Yeah, you do,” the taller chuckles. “You know, I think Vivi misses you, even though you’ve only met him once.”  _ And I miss you, _ he thinks. 

“Really?” There’s a twinkle in the shorter’s eyes and Sehun swears he feels his heart melt a little. “I should come over more often then, I miss him too.” 

“And maybe after you play with Vivi, you uhm- you’d wanna get dinner with me o-or something? Only if you want to,” Sehun says timidly, too nervous to meet the other’s gaze so he fixates on the snow beneath their feet. 

Yixing doesn’t say anything for a moment, not until the taller finally looks at him. “Like on a date?” he asks with a tilt of his head. 

Sehun feels his face burn from embarrassment and regret. “N-Nevermind.” 

“Wait, Sehun,” the other giggles, gently grabbing the hem of Sehun’s sweater. “I’m not saying no, I would love to go out with you.  I’m just asking because I didn’t actually know you liked me like that.”

“Really? Jongin said I was being really obvious.” 

Yixing shrugs. “I thought you were just being really friendly that day you invited me over to your house.” 

Sehun scoffs, “Has anyone told you you’re really naive?”

It’s slightly alarming that Yixing was so willing to go to a friendly stranger’s home just for the promise of being able to play with his dog. But that’s going to be a conversation for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! i wanted to do another collection like i did for valentine's day with my fav ships so yeah. i wanted to write krisho and xiubaek but i'm so burnt out on writing fluff from writing all these lmfao. the ending is not the best, but what's new lmao. anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE FINALS WENT WELL FOR EVERYONE STILL IN SCHOOL <3333 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
